


The Berlin We Became

by Atalante



Category: The City We Became
Genre: City avatars shit-talking, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalante/pseuds/Atalante
Summary: German-language drafts of a Berlin fanfic of N.K. Jemisins "The City We Became". East-Berlin and West-Berlin are both primary avatars of Berlin, East is a Vietnamese-German journalist and West is a German-Turk twenty-something who always wanted a hip hop career. They have plenty of secondary avatars who all happen to be lesbian women. East and West have a crush on each other but can never be together because of past animosities and West's bad jokes about bananas.I just have to get it out of my head, maybe I'll add chapters, maybe not. ;)
Relationships: East-Berlin/West-Berlin





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [N. K. Jemisin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=N.+K.+Jemisin).



„Ich kann nicht fassen, dass wir mit dem Auto fahren. Ich habe gesagt, lass uns die Bahn nehmen, aber nein, lass uns im Berufsverkehr feststecken, am besten kommen wir wieder fast zu spät, wie bei Spandau!“

„Spandau war voll was anderes, und außerdem sind wir fast da“, sagte West viel zu ruhig und dabei machten seine Finger oben auf dem lederbezogenen Lenkrad tappeditappeltapp. Seine Hand lag natürlich ganz oben, der Arm mit dem durchs enge Shirt betonten Bizeps ausgestreckt, wie halt Leute wie er Auto fuhren. Die andere Hand stellte gerade irgendwas auf Spotify ein. Ost hasste das. „Außerdem haben wir keinen Grund zur Annahme, dass ihr irgendwas passieren wird, es ist seit Monaten nichts mehr passiert.“ Die Ampel war zwar grün, aber die mehrspurigen Autoschlangen ruckelten dennoch voran wie ein Youtube-Film, der immer wieder zwischenlud. „Und du bist in meinem Auto statt in einer stinkigen Hochbahn, mit der wir garantiert genauso lange gebraucht hätten.“ West löste die Finger von Spotify und fuhr über den Ledersitz an Osts Schulter und danach über die Armaturen. „Atme tief ein. Beste Innenausstattung aus bayrischen Motorenwerken.“

Ost rollte mit den Augen. „Wenn ich tief einatme, rieche ich vor allem diese Monstrosität.“ Er packte das tänzelnde Duftbäumchen mit Mixery-Geruch und riss es mit einem Ruck vom protestierenden Rückspiegel. „Und die Reste vom Weed, das es überdecken soll.“

„Ey! Vorsicht!“, protestierte West und fuhr beinahe auf die Stoßstange vor ihm auf. „Jetzt reg dich mal ab, Mann, wir sind halt jetzt einmal hier, und was soll ich machen, die Zeit zurückdrehen?“ Er kicherte. „Nachher stopp ich es nicht schnell genug, und wir sind in den Achtzigern und getrennt, _abi_.“

Ost knirschte mit den Zähnen, öffnete das Fenster und pfefferte das Duftbäumchen auf die Motorhaube neben ihm. Der Fahrer im geschniegelten Audi fluchte ihn durch die Windschutzscheibe an. „Sorry!“, rief Ost. „Ich bin allergisch!“ Und schloss das Fenster wieder.

„Du kaufst mir ein neues.“

„Sobald hier ein neues drinhängt, kotze ich auf die Ledersitze“, sagte Ost sehr ernsthaft.

West war auf Spotify offenbar zu einem Ergebnis gelangt. Kaum verständlicher Deutschrap wummerte durch die Boxen. Ost verstand kein Wort, aber es war vermutlich besser so.

„Sollen wir Wetten abschließen, was die Neue angeht?“, schlug West vor. „Ich wette, sie ist ne Lesbe.“

Ost fixierte West mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick. „Unsere Stadtteilavatare sind alle lesbisch.“

„Keine Ahnung, was uns das sagen soll.“ West zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich wette, es ist eine lesbische alleinerziehende Tragetuchmutti. Yoga-Lehrerin oder so.“

„Okay, ich wette, mit ner Blondine verheiratet, Designerin, zwei Pflegekinder.“

„Kartoffel.“

„Ey, natürlich Kartoffel, da halte ich nicht dagegen. Sie ist der Prenzlberg.“


	2. Chapter 2

Spandau, Grünewald, Friedrichshain und Kreuzberg ergingen sich mit Prenzl auf den Yoga-Matten. Ost war natürlich auch dabei, und West scrollte auf dem durchgewetzten Sofa durch Instagram. Wedding hatte sich mit einer ähnlichen Verachtung für Yoga neben ihn gefläzt und las irgendeine feministisch-kommunistische Kampfschrift.

West fand Yoga schwul. Er war selbst schwul, aber nicht so schwul-schwul wie Yoga. No Yoga-homo! Aber er musste zugeben, dass all die herabschauenden Kobra-Hunde an Ost ganz gut aussahen, und wie das Shirt hochrutschte und einen verstohlenen Blick auf die Bauchmuskeln freigab, erst recht.

„Gesundbrunnen ist direkt hinter deinem Bein, Ost. Oder soll ich lieber sagen An-die-Laterne-pinkelnder-Hund?“ West kicherte. Ost grinste Gesundbrunnen wider Willen durch die Arme hindurch an. Gesundbrunnen hieß eigentlich Elias und war der dritte Mann im besetzten Eckhaus in Kreuzberg unter lauter Weibern. Er war außerdem das nervige Krabbelkind von Prenzl, die sich tatsächlich als alleinerziehende Yoga-Lehrerin herausgestellt hatte. Nur bei der Kartoffel hatte West danebengelegen: Prenzl war Halb-Brasilianerin. Na ja, gewonnen hatte er so oder so, und Ost schuldete ihm ein Duftbäumchen und hatte angedroht, ihm eins mit der Duftnote „eingetrocknetes Sperma“ zu besorgen.

Gesundbrunnen war außerdem nicht der Avatar von Berlin-Gesundbrunnen. Der Stadtteil war bislang noch nicht erwacht, aber West hatte dem Winzling den Spitznamen verpasst und er war klebengeblieben.

„Hey, Wedding“, murmelte West.

„Was denn?“ Wedding sah gereizt auf und die Piercings in ihrem Gesicht glitzerten bedrohlich.

„Ich könnte mal den herausschauenden Elefanten machen“, sagte West, krempelte die Taschen der Trainingshose nach außen, ersparte Wedding jedoch den Rüssel.

Wedding wollte nicht lachen, aber seine Stadtteilavatarinnen waren zu sehr er selbst, um ihn nicht lustig zu finden. Sie deutete über ihr Buch hinweg mit einem Finger auf die Yogierenden, die sich gerade in einer komischen krummen Form auf dem Arsch eingefunden hatten. Ihre Lippen formten das Wort „Ba-na-ne“, und West prustete los.

Prenzl blaffte sehr unmeditativ in ihre Richtung: „Das ist die Bootpose, und ich werde sehr ungehalten, wenn ihr zwei so weitermacht!“

Ein ganz normaler Tag im Pandemielockdown der Stadtavatare.


	3. Chapter 3

„Es war so klar. Es war so klar, eh. Hier kommen wir auch nicht durch. Das Scheißdrecksviech hat alles eingerissen!“

„Das war nicht das Scheißdrecksviech, das war _er_!“ 

„Verdammte Scheiße. Verdammte, verfickte Scheiße!“

„Und du musstest dich ja mit Ost streiten, ne, ausgerechnet jetzt, wo wir ihn brauchen könnten, denn falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist, wir sind auf der Hälfte vom toten U-Bahnhof, die zu seinem Revier gehört. Es war klar, dass das backfired, wenn du hier unsere phänomenalen kosmischen Kräfte aktivierst!“

„Flenn mich nicht voll, Prenzl, ich dachte, deine Ossi-Power reicht, damit hier nicht gleich alles runterkommt, ja? Du solltest vielleicht noch’n bisschen dein OM-Shanti-Shanti-OM singen, bis du dich wieder aufgeladen hast.“

„West, jetzt sei kein Arschloch!“

„Komm mir nicht mit dem erhobenen Zeigefinger, Wedding, du weißt, dass ich ein Arschloch bin, also, was erwartest du denn jetzt von mir? Wisst ihr was, Mädels, ich denke, wir sollten anfangen zu graben, also Ärsche hoch und packt mal an, ey! AUA, ach fuck, mir ist so ein blöder Stein auf den Fuß …“

„Den Einsturz hat man doch sicher aufm Potsdamer Platz gehört, die werden sicher irgendwen schicken.“

„Nen Dreck werdense, du weißt, wie das mit Normalsterblichen ist. Die würden nicht mal mit der Wimper zucken, wenn wir die Mauer wieder hochgezogen statt den verdammten Bahnhof eingerissen hätten. Magisches Monster, magische Stadtavatare, magische Komplettignoration… ignorieren.“

„Ignoranz. Die Vokabel müsstest _du_ kennen, West.“

„Prenzl, sabbel mich nicht voll, versuch mal, uns einen Durchgang zu … zaubern oder so was!“

„Mein Handy-Akku macht langsam schlapp. Und dann … haben wir kein Licht mehr. Wenn wir aufs Geratewohl buddeln, sind wir ratzfatz noch mehr verschüttet.“

„Nein, leuchte mal, hier sind so Metallstreben, vielleicht ist das stabil genug!“

„Du musst das Handy nicht schütteln, Wedding, das bringt nichts. Ist ja keine Kurbeltaschenlampe.“

„Ach, so eine hätte ich natürlich mitbringen können, ich hab mal eine fürs Camping gekauft …“

„Klar, nächstes Mal bitte auch Kühltruhe, Konserven und Campingkocher mitbringen, Mann, Mann, was für ‘ne Kaffeefahrt, ich dachte, wir metzeln zusammen stadtverzehrende Tentakelmonster, aber für euch ist das wohl alles nur …“

„Jetzt verlier mal nicht die Nerven, West.“

„Ich? Die Nerven verlieren? Wenn hier irgendwas macht, dass ich die Nerven verliere, dann ist es, dass ich mit lauter … Weibern eingeschlossen bin und gleich im Dunkeln verrecke, wenn das so weitergeht!“

„Wartet mal, ich hör was!“

„Scheiße, die Decke gibt nach! Die Decke kommt runter!“

„Ich will nicht sterben!“

„West, jetzt … ach, komm, ich halt dich fest, schon okay.“

„Ich glaub, er hat Angst vor engen Räumen.“

„Ist halt nicht im Plattenbau großgeworden.“

„Haha.“

„Verdammt, das Licht ist endgültig platt.“

„Ach, West, jetzt heul nicht.“

„ICH HEUL NICHT!“

„Scheiße, das bewegt sich aber über uns, geht irgendwie in Deckung!“

„Ich hab irgendwie ein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache.“

„Köpenick, wirklich? Und was sollen wir jetzt daraus machen?“

„Geht sie nicht so an, ich hab auch ein gutes Gefühl. Vielleicht solltet ihr zur Abwechslung mal auf uns Ost-Avatare hören. Gib mir die Hand, Köpi. Du auch, Marzahn.“

„Deckung!“

„Nein, da ist Licht, jemand bohrt ‘nen Schacht von oben!“

„Vom verdammten Potsdamer Platz aus?“

„Ost? Bist … bist du das?“

„Hey, Leute, seid ihr da unten? Könnt ihr mich hören?“

„Ost!“

„Ost, ohmeingott, er ist es!“

„Inshallah, Ost, hol uns hier raus!“

„Ich versuch’s. Bin hier direkt hinter dem Mauerdenkmal, die Leute fangen jetzt doch an, etwas seltsam zu gucken. Ich hab Treptow und Friedrichshain dabei, zusammen versuchen wir, euch ein Loch und ein paar Stufen in den Boden zu reißen.“

„Wir helfen euch! Marzi, Köpi und ich machen grad ‘nen Meditationskreis! Wir senden euch unsere Kraft!“

„Danke, Prenzl, das … ähm, wird sicher helfen. Was macht West so?“

„Heult.“

„Ich heule nicht, verdammt, das ist nur der ganze Staub hier unten! Wir haben das Monster plattgemacht, Ost! Wir haben es ganz allein plattgemacht!“

„Ganz allein, zu siebt. Nein, ernsthaft. Tut mir leid, dass ich sauer war. Ich hätte … ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ihr das ohne mich durchzieht.“

„Gerockt haben wir das. Bis … na ja, bis der tote Bahnhof eingestürzt ist.“

„Wedding, kannst du mich sehen?“

„Ja, verdammt, ich seh dich, Ost. Ich hab Stahlkappenstiefel an, ich geh als Erste, Leute. Folgt mir erst, wenn ich oben bin.“

„Scheiße …“

„Das war knapp.“

„Sieht super schwierig aus.“

„Da, links ist noch ne Stufe!“

„Oh, verdammt, ist das bröckelig!“

„Jetzt hab ich aber auch Staub in den Augen.“

„Sag ich doch, der Staub ist echt mies für die Augen. Ich geh als Nächster. Wünscht mir Glück. Ihr wisst schon. Solltet ihr mal auf meinem Gebiet feststecken, braucht ihr ja auch jemanden, der euch ausbuddelt.“

„Das sieht gut aus. Wusste gar nicht, dass West so gut klettern kann.“

„Rechts, weiter nach rechts mit dem Fuß!“

„Ich glaub, er ist oben.“

„Hier, nimm meine Hand!“

„Ja, ähm. Also. Ja. Danke, Ost.“

„Keine Ursache, West.“

„Na, entschuldijen Se mal, dit is aber’n janz schön großes Loch, wa? Darf ick mal fragen, obse da ne Jenehmijung haben und wat Se da überhaupt machen?“

„Aber klar doch. Ick bin Ost-Berlin, das ist West-Berlin und det hier is ‘ne Kunstinstallation.“

„Det hab ick mir schon jedacht, aber wat soll’n det darstellen?“

„Berlin: Unbury your gays.“

„Ah, so sieht det auch aus. Dann ma weiter im Takt, wa?“

„Unbury your gays, hm?“

„Solche schädlichen Tropes können wir hier nun wirklich nicht mehr dulden.“


End file.
